The True Jasmine Night!
by Sesshy Uchiha
Summary: An on going story about the great lord of the West's twin brother, Routama, who finds love In the new girl, but wait..! She's not human? then what is she? read to find out! Routama X Mikori *Also on Wattpad* I guess it's Oc x Oc...even if I don't really know what that trully means... :/
1. Chapter 1

_**Routama-**_

Means Son Big True- looks identical to Sesshomaru, other then having Jet black hair, a red crescent moon on his fore head and markings. Oh and his eyes are red like Madara Uchiha's. He's a half-breed, but not a half-human like InuYasha. He's a Half-Inu demon and Half-Shadow demon, he is also Lord of the Northern Palace.

 _ **Mikori-**_

Means beautiful child Jasmine- While she remains human, she looks just like Kagome, but instead of black hair, she has Firey Red hair, and Glowing Red eyes. When she becomes a permanent Kitsune Taiyokai, her hair changes to a silvery color with red tips. Her eyes become sharper looking and the left turns golden, while the other remains red. She gains two black fox ears on top of her head with red tips, as well as having {normal-looking} pure demon ears where her human ones once were. She also gains 12 black fox tails, with red tips as well.

On top of all these changes she also received one very important family trait, one that made her of royal blood and also scares Routama a bit. It was... her facial markings.

 _ **Auther:**_

But your gonna have to read the rest of the story to find out what markings exactly! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Mikori 3 Routama!**

* * *

Mikori is from Kagome's time and was recently hired to help out with the well. She's also 18 years old as of today. :)

 _ ***don't know how that fit in here so ... whatever lol***_

She was working near the well, sweeping as told to do so by Kagome's grandpa. She swept and swept and swept.

 _ **~Some hours later~** _

She suddenly sat on the side of the well, setting the dust pan on one side of her. She began to rub her legs, they started to hurt like hell.

 **"Ugh WHY DO I ALWAYS HAVE TO KEEP SWEEPING?!"** She yelled, flinging her hands into the air, causing the dust pan to fall into the well. Mikori got up and looked into the well, it looked dark, creepy, and slightly scary.

 _'uh I know I should go and get the dust pan but...'_ Her thoughts were stopped by her feet as they began to move on there own and causing her to jump into the well.

As Mikori jumped into the well, she saw this bright purple light engulf around her. The light slowly faded away as she landed perfectly on her feet. Dusting herself off she looked up, thinking she'd see the Shrine's ceiling. Not seeing it, she got worried and climbed out of the well. She looked around, seeing an entire forest around her. Mikori, for some odd reason, decided to walk north from the well. Routama is Sesshomaru's twin brother, but instead of being Lord of the west, he's Lord of the north. His most trusted servant was a female Imp named Yumi, who knocked on his chamber doors.

 **"Master Routama, are you awake, sir?"** The red Imp, Yumi asked not opening his doors. Routama slowly opened the door and sighed.

 **"I am..."** He said.

 **"Lord Sesshomaru, of the west is celebrating his Daughter getting married and wants you to make an appearance in one months time, sir."** She said. Routama sighed again.

 **"I guess it can't be helped... I will go to my brother's kingdom in two weeks..."** He told her, walking into the bathing room.

It had two hot springs in it one for normal bathing and the other for healing. Yumi let out a sigh as she spoke.

 **"Of course mi' Lord!"** She bowed, before speaking again.

 **"I'll inform your brother."** He nodded to her.

As Mikori walked north, she heard some people talking and hid in the nearest bush.

 _'...It's Kagome...'_ She thought.

She then stopped hiding in a bush. But the girl wasn't on friendly terms with her, so she began to turn towards the way she was once going.

 **~an hour later~**

* * *

Mikori was still walking and her legs were becoming extremely sore.

 **"You'd think that by now I'd have found a town..."** She said out loud, still walking around.

She was suddenly attacked by a demon. The demon kept coming closer, as Mikori soon realized it was walking on 100 legs.

 _ ***It's a centipede demon just like in InuYasha.***_

Mikori ended up backing up into a tree after running from it.

 _'I-I'm g-g-gonna die! By a giant b-bug!'_ She thought to herself in fear.

Just as it grabbed her, some strange guy saved her by cutting four of its arms off. He had long, beautiful black hair, Ohh did I mention beautiful. He was graceful as he swung his sword, quickly killing the bug. After he had defeated the demon, he then turned and looked at Mikori. His eyes shone brightly.

 **"Are you ok?"** He asked her, holding his clawed handout, so he can help her up.

 **"Y-yeah, I-I guess so..."** She said blushing as she grabbed his clawed hand and he helped her up.

 **"So..umm...n-not to be r-rude but...umm...who are you?"** Mikori asked nervously. He smiled.

 **"I'm Lord Routama, of the North,"** Routama said introducing himself.

 **"May I know who you are?"**

 **"I-I-I'm...uh...Mi-Mik-or-i"** She stuttered nervously.

 **"Mikori?"** He asked out loud.

 **"Hmm? yeah, that's me. Why'd you ask?"** Mikori said confusingly.

 **"What's the meaning of your name?"** He asked.

 **"It means beautiful child Jasmine"** She replied, smiling shyly at him.

 _'I remember that name from somewhere... but... how?'_ Routama thought as he kept staring at her.

 **"Why do you keep staring at me? It's kinda creepy..."** Mikori stated.

He didn't reply, instead, he decided it was time to leave. So he started to, till he was stopped by her enchanting voice reaching his ears.

 **"Please, before you leave...can you tell me where I am?"** She asked. Routama arched an eyebrow.

 **"You don't know where you are?"** He asked.

 **"No, I'm not exactly from around here..."** Mikori stated.

 _'Hmm... interesting!'_ He thought.

 **"Well, your in the forest of the Northern Kingdom! Oh, and by the way, you're talking to the Lord of the North."** He told her, thinking she'd do as everyone else does and offer herself to him, but was surprised when she hadn't.

 **"I don't really see why you told me the last part, but ok..."** She started to say.

 **"Considering there are no Lords or things like that where I'm from will you answer one more question?"** Mikori finished asking. Surprised she didn't do as he originally thought he just nodded with wide eyes.

 **"What year is it?"**

 **"Year?...Oh, you mean era!...It's the Sengoku era!"** Routama told her.

 _ ***Sorry if it's wrong I searched it on google! -_-' ***_

Mikori looked at him with wide eyes and her mouth dropped open. Routama kneeled down and with one clawed finger closed her mouth.

 **"Why do you look so surprised?"** He asked.

 **"I'm not from this time at all!"** She yelled, crying.

 **"What do you mean your not from this time?"** He asked and for the first time in about 200 years, was confused.

 **"If you follow me I'll show you.."** Mikori said.

Routama shook his head telling her he'd follow her. Routama followed her, towards an old, beaten down well.

 **"This is where I'm from..."** Mikori said pointing into the well.

He walked up to the well more to see more clearly when he suddenly felt a pull at his hair and fell with the culprit into the well. Soon after he saw something that took his attention from the girl, it was a bright purple light that engulfed its self around the two of them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mikori's home?**

* * *

Mikori walked... or rather ran up to the well as she recognized it as the one that brought her to this world.

 **"This is where I'm from.."** She said pointing into the well.

She turned to face him as he walked closer to the well. Soon after her footing slipped and she grabbed onto the only thing she could that was close enough to grab, and she screamed as she noticed she was still falling. Moments later after landing at the bottom of the well, Mikori opened her eyes and realized she was pulling his hair.

 **"Human, might you refrain from pulling this Routama's hair?"** Routama said glaring, not at her but her hands, which quickly let go of his hair.

 **"I-I-I'm so sorry!"** She said looking at her knees in embarrassment. He smiled as he stood and picked her up and literally jumped out of the well.

 **"Human, might you know where this Routama is?"** Routama asked as he set her down on her feet gently. Mikori looked around the room noticing they were in her time, she looked up at him as she spoke.

 **"This is where I'm from...and I guess I can travel through it..."** She sighed.

 **"This is where you're from?"** He asked sniffing the air.

 **"Why does the air reek?"** Routama asked as he held his nose.

 **"Yes, and it doesn't your just not used to it..."** Mikori said as she began to walk towards the door and motioned for him to follow.

As Mikori opened the shrine door, she peeked around the corner to make sure no one was around to see them. When she deemed it safe they walked from there to her adoptive parent's house, whom she's only known for a year before meeting Routama. It takes them 10 minutes to walk at her speed home. When they arrive there, her 'mother' is at the door pretending to be worried.

 **"Where on this earth have you been?!"** She screeches. Mikori looked at Routama and assumed it hurt his ears cause he slightly flinched.

 **"Like you care? I'm going to my room!"** Mikori said as she practically dragged Routama with her. As he passed by her 'mother', her eyes widened. She ran in front of Mikori's door.

 **"Who's this?"** She asked her, pointing rudely at him.

 **"Routama, lord of the northern lands. You are...Who?"** Routama rather demanded then asked.

 **"I'm Tina, her new..er..well, her mother."**

 **"You would do well to refrain from pointing at this Routama's person."** He stated as his eyes shown red, where it should have been white.

Slightly frightened, she moved out of Mikori's way. But before Mikori could shut the door, she spoke her demand;

 **"He may stay for the night if this is what your planning, but he sleeps out of your room!"** And with that, she left.

After Mikori was sure her 'Mom' was out of hearing range of her room, she turned to face Routama.

 **"Would you mind if I gave you a tour of my world tomorrow?"** She asked him.

I mean how often do you really get the chance to give a demon from over 200 years ago a grand tour of modern day Japan?

 **"This Routama will agree on one term..."**

 **"Hmm?"**

 _ ***at this point he's sitting next to her on her bed.*** _

* * *

**"You will accompany me back to my time and join me in a celebration at my brother's palace."** She smiled excitedly.

 **"I will!"** Mikori said, giggling slightly.

 **"Can this Routama ask you something?"**

 **"Um..sure?"** She said, wondering what he was gonna ask.

 **"What did she mean by 'New mom'?"** He asked.

 **"She meant that she adopted me a year ago..."** She replied with a frown.

 **"Adopted?"** He asked.

 _'Sigh'_

 **"Yes..as in I was not wanted by my real parents and was put into a foster home and she bought me..not cause she wanted me but cause her daughter, Emma wanted a sister..."** Mikori ended up talking to him all night, about Emma and explained the accident she had about six months ago that killed her, till she noticed it was midnight.

 **"I'm so sorry about this, but if I don't sleep now, I'll never get to sleep. You are gonna have to sleep on the couch in the living room."** She said walking him out to said room, pointing to a blood-red couch.

As Mikori looked at the couch, she noticed a black pillow and white-ish-yellow blanket at each end of the couch.

 **"She takes better care of you, then she does me..."** She said as she sighed.

Before she could leave the room she felt two strong arms around her waist hugging her.

 **"W-what are you doing?!"** She asked.

 **"This Routama is trying to comfort you the same way I saw a human do to another saddened human,"** Routama stated bluntly.

 **"Why?"**

 **"This Routama is not certain, but I know it hurts when I see you're sad.."** Mikori couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face as she hugged him back nervously.

As she began to leave the room, she heard him say something, but couldn't make out what it was.

 **"What did you just say?"** She asked.

 **"This Routama would like if you slept here on the couch."** She sighed.

 **"I can't she said you were to sleep out of my room..."** Mikori said.

 **"And this Routama shall comply to that, but she never said you had to sleep in your room,"** Routama said with a smirk on his face, and she couldn't help but admire it, it completely suited him. After thinking about what he said a thought came to mind.

 **"If I sleep on the couch, where are you gonna sleep?"** Mikori asked curiously.

 **"Isn't it obvious? I'd sleep next to you, only on the floor."** He said like it was an everyday thing.

 **"Their's no saying no to you, is there?"** She said sighing as small smile appeared on her lips.

He simply just smirked. She walked over to the couch and noticed the blankets were really thin. She ignored it and laid her head on the fluffy pillow and closed her eyes to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Jealous?**

* * *

A few hours passed, as Routama made sure she was asleep, he leaned his back on the couch near her head and closed his eyes. As he smelled her scent, of Jasmine and Rain, it soothed him into sleep.

 _ ***Some hours later***_

Routama woke up with Mikori's hands lightly smacking him in the face as she tossed and turned. Slightly angered he stood up, then noticed she was tossing and turning due to being cold. So he wrapped his tail around her, careful not to wake her as went back to his spot next to her. Mikori woke up the next morning around 7am. She stretched as she yawned, forgetting she was on the couch. She accidentally moved her arm in a way that it ended up smacking Routama on his head pretty hard.

 _ ***At least if he were human, but he's not so it only felt like a pinch***_

Noticing she hit him and he has woken up to it, she began apologizing over and over again. That is till he put his hand on her head.

 **"It's OK Mikori, you were just waking up..."** Routama said smiling gently at her. Mikori stood up from the couch.

 **"Routama?"**

 **"Hm?"** He said.

 **"Are you hungry?"** She asked as she walked into the kitchen and grabbed a few eggs a some bacon. He nodded as he watched her cook.

 **"What are those?"** Routama asked as he pointed to the pan and stove.

 **"This is a pan, it helps me cook the eggs without getting my hands burned."** Mikori said as she pointed to the steel pan.

 **"and this is a stove, it helps you cook easier."** She said slightly giggling.

About 10 or so minutes later, she finished cooking and placed a plate of food in front of him. Her 'mom', had just woken up as they finished eating.

 **"Does your husband have any clothes he can borrow?"** Mikori asked her.

 **"Yes, Why?"** she asked, only half paying attention.

 **"Well, cause I can't exactly take him to the mall in what he's wearing,"** Mikori replied.

 **"What's wrong with what this Routama wears?"** Routama asked feeling insulted.

 **"Well nothing, it's just... no one has worn anything like it for over 200 years."** She explained.

 **"You can get some clothes for him, in the attic."** Tina interrupted.

Later that day, Mikori decided to take him to the mall and get new clothes. God, he's so much more handsome in modern clothes, but she'd never say that aloud. It was now noon and she was getting hungry.

 **"You hungry?"** She asked, breaking the silence. He nodded.

 **"Follow me, to the food court,"** Mikori said with a smile, as she grabbed his hand.

 _ **"Food court?"**_ Routama asked.

 **"Oh it's like a kitchen, only it's already made and you have to pay for it."** She tried to explain it the best she could.

As they walked up to the cashier, she pointed to the menu behind the cashier and told him to read it, then order something to eat. Once he finished reading the menu he turned to face Mikori.

 **"This Routama would like to have you order for me. I have no idea what a _ham-bur-ger_ is.."** He said, practically sounding it out. Mikori smiled and nodded at him.

 **"We will both have a cheeseburger meal."** She gave her order to the woman, who was staring at Routama from behind the counter.

 _'Who does she think she is? He's not some piece of meat, he's a per-, wait am I jealous?'_ She silently thought to herself. As she finally heard him speak and noticed the food in front of her.

 **"Something bothering you?"** He asked as he arched an eyebrow.

 **"No, why?"** Mikori lied.

 **"You've been making weird faces and haven't touched your lunch."** He replied as he took his first bite into his cheeseburger.

 ** _{he ate his fries before he spoke to her.}_**

* * *

 _ **Note: I'm not against gay people, so sorry if this part of the chapter offends you in any way!**_

* * *

Mikori began eating her food as her face grew pink, from embarrassment. She soon finished and they left.

 **"Where should we go next?"** She thought out loud.

 **"How about more clothes, since that is what we came for in the first place,"** Routama suggested.

 **"Uh.. Ok, yeah good idea!"** She said feeling nervous walking into a hot topic store.

We were in the store for no longer than 30 minutes. As Mikori walked into the odd store, Routama immediately smelt her nervousness and noticed there were a lot of people in this store. He was walking in right next to her as he overheard a group of four guys talking.

 **"Hey guys, look at him,"** One said pointing at Routama.

 **"So what? He looks like a fairy!"** Another one said laughing.

None of that bothered him, mostly cause he didn't know what they meant by the term 'fairy', he was no fairy but a demon, he was. However, the things they said next had him growling.

 **"Blah blah blah blah, but the girl he's shopping with is hot as fuck."** One said.

 **"Agreed! I'd fuck her if she wanted me to!"** another one said smirking.

 **"Hahaha! I'd fuck her even if she didn't..."** and that is where he stopped listening and pulled her close.

 **"Buy the items in your hands, this Routama wishes to leave now."** He said whispering into her ear as his growl became audible.

 **"Why?"** Mikori asked turning to face him. Routama didn't know why, but he felt this growing want.. no, need to kiss her lips.

 _ **~The items she bought for him are in the pic on wattpad.~**_

He never did give into his need, but he refused to let her leave his hold. He had this overbearing feeling of protection for this girl, and he didn't even know why.

 _'Why must I need to protect her?'_ He thought to himself.

 **"ok next I think we'll go to the library..."** Routama heard her speak he nodded his head and they left as she gave some guy the rest of her money.


	5. Chapter 5

**Is he your boyfriend?**

* * *

 _ **WARNING! GAY INSAULTS! WARNING! SKIP THIS CHAPTER IF YOU DONT WANT TO READ THIS!**_

* * *

He had weird paintings over both his arms, his hair was spiky, straight down the middle and bald on both sides. It was colored in several bright colors, but the weirdest thing about his appearance was his ears, they had gauges in them. Mikori walked up to the guy at the desk and handed him the money she owed him for the items. As she was about to leave he grabbed her by her shoulder.

 **"Would you please let go of my shoulder?"** Mikori asked him.

 **"Oh uh sure, I just wanted to ask you something."** He began as a blush filled his cheeks.

 **"What?"** She asked.

 **"I.. was uh... um.. wondering if you know, if your friend is... gay?"** He asked as my mouth dropped and my eyes popped wide open.

 **"Um, I don't think so, but you're more than welcome to ask him."** She said with a nervous fake smile.

After Mikori and that weird-looking guy were done talking, they both walked over towards Routama. He, however, noticed she looked as if she was on the verge of laughing her ass off.

 **"Routama, this um... guy... wants to ask you a question,"** She said smirking, as she tried not to laugh. Routama's eyebrow was raised, slightly as the human male approached him.

 **"Uh... um I-I w-was wanting t-to know I-if you might be u-u-um g- g- g- g- gay?"** The human asked with an extremely visible blush across his face. Routama's eyes widened in surprise, but after hearing Mikori's laughter he was in pure anger.

 **"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU THINK I WAS GAY?!"** He yelled as red began seeping into his eyes, at the weird-looking guy in front of him.

 **"I-I just t-thought..."** He spoke as he glanced at Mikori, who was whipping tears of laughter out of her eyes.

 **"T-that you l-let her, uh- um buy your clothes tha-"** Routama cut him off right there.

 **"I LET HER BUY MY CLOTHES BECAUSE... of other reasons... BUT I'M NOT GAY!"** He yelled, growling at the male, as he gave him a death glare and I left with Mikori.

They had left the mall and she was now leading him towards the local library, on the way there he noticed the red, yellow, and green lights on some sort of strange pole and the cars would stop and go accordingly.

 **"Mikori, what are those strange lights on a pole, for?"** He asked pointing at one. She looked to where he was pointing before she spoke.

 **"Those are called street lights, which tell people who are driving that they have to stop, go, or go slowly."** She giggled.

 **"Oh, there's the library!"** She said excitedly, pointing at a building straight ahead of them.

Routama followed behind her as she walked into the huge, yet strange looking building. Walking in he saw that there were weird-looking scrolls along all the walls from top to bottom and on every shelf. His eyes were wide in awe. Mikori turned to face him. She smiled.

 **"What kind of books do you like to read?"** She asked.

 **"Books?"** Routama questioned, to him it felt weird coming off his tongue.

 **"Yeah, umm... wait here for a second,"** Mikori said as she left in search of something. She soon returned with one of those weird looking scrolls.

 **"This is a book, this specific book is called Beauty And The Beast. It's about how a girl named Belle breaks the spell upon a prince, by teaching him how to love"** she explained.

 **"May I read it?"** Routama asked. She smiled and nodded as she handed it over to him.

* * *

 _ **~Time Skip, 3 hours later~**_

Routama felt someone approach the girl. He simply thought she was a threat, due to her facial expression, it showed pure anger towards Mikori, it just didn't sit well with him or his beast. When the woman who wore a long ugly Grey dress came up and touched Mikori's shoulder, he slammed the book in his clawed hand shut and grabbed her arm causing her to scream. Mikori felt someone touch her shoulder, but before she could turn around the hand was ripped away and the person was screaming in pain.

That was when she turned her attention to the scream and turned to face the lady. She saw that Routama was holding her hand so tight, that soon it would break if she didn't think of a way to get him to let go.

 **"Routama?!"** Mikori yelled in surprise.

 **"Why are you hurting her?"** She asked with worry in her voice, not for herself or him, but for the poor girl in his grasp.

 **"This Routama, saw her grab your shoulder. And I won't allow her or anyone to harm you,"** He said obviously not noticing his confession, unfortunately for him neither did Mikori. Still a bit mad Mikori pulled her attention towards the woman in his grasp.

 **"Why did you grab my shoulder, cause, to be honest here I do remember someone touching my shoulder?"** She asked the woman.

 **"I was... trying to get... your attention... but you were so... focused with... your book... you didn't even... notice me talking... to you or him..."** She said panting in pain.

 **"Oh... what were you trying to say?"** Mikori asked her as Routama let her go.

 **"I was gonna tell you the library is closed and you have to leave now,"** The woman said with a shaky voice.

 **"Oh, we'll leave immediately then, I'm so sorry,"** She said as she put the books back and was about to leave.

 **"So I- is he l- l- like your boyfriend or something like that?"** she asked Mikori with a blush. Mikori looked at her with wide eyes and then looked up at Routama and blushed as she spoke.

 **"No, we're just friends."** She faked a smile as they left.

 **"Oh..in that case..."** She said as she turned to face and press her body against Routama.

 **"Why not ditch the friendly girl, and have an enjoyable afternoon with a freaky woman."** Just watching her made Mikori's blood boil.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Angel or Succubus?**_

* * *

 **"Yeah, like he wants to hang out with an ugly bimbo, whose day job is telling people to be quiet?"** Mikori said as she grabbed his free arm, to pull him away from her. The two women began fighting over him again, for a little over an hour before she just simply ignored Mikori and shot a pickup line towards him.

 **"Somebody call god! He's missing an angel!"** She said with a wink. Routama stared at her with a confused-uninterested look on his face.

 **"Really? Where's the angel? All I've seen lately are humans and a succubus."** He said with a dead serious look on his face. Mikori snickered a little.

 **"Are you serious?"** She said giggling. He simply nodded.

 **"She was hitting on you, using a cheesy pickup line,"** Mikori said flat out laughing. Routama's eyes widened as he looked at the girl...woman...uh, person...thing.

 **"Well, in that case..."** He said getting the library girl's hopes up and unintentionally making Mikori jealous.

 **"If you're looking for an angel, you're looking at the wrong man. You should go to a church, and read a book you'll find me there as the demon who overtook hell,"** Routama said creeping the girl out and it made Mikori's jealousy fade and turn into laughter. She fell to the floor laughing harder and harder. When her laughing fit subsided, she noticed the lady had already left and Routama was waiting by the door.

 **"Hey, we should leave for the well. It's getting late and due to that lady I'm now actually exhausted from laughing so much."** Mikori told him as they were now outside walking in the direction of the well, noticing it was about 9:38 at night. As Routama began walking down the strange side of a strange road, he followed her to the well as a thought occurred to him.

'Why do all the ladies of this world like me, except her?' He thought as he sighed.

 _ **''If that was true, then why did she get angry when we were getting hit on? Even during times we didn't even realize it?''**_ asked his beast. Routama growled and ignored his beast, as he heard her speak.

 **"Is something wrong?"** Mikori asked with a worried tone.

 **"It's nothing just surprised at the people of this world,"** He spoke half honestly.

 **"Is it good?"** She asked.

 **"Most of it,"** He spoke completely honest.

 **"Oh, what's not good about it?"** Mikori asked with innocent looking eyes that made him not have the courage to tell her how he's come to like her in such a short time.

 **"This Routama will tell you when the time is right,"** Routama said smiling at her as they reached the well. As they were both on the lip of the well, he turned to her as he spoke.

 **"You don't have to come with me to my brother's castle if you don't wish to..."**

 **"If I didn't want to go I'd have already said no. Besides you've spent, literally all day at the mall and at the library with me. I'd be stupid if I didn't take the chance I have, to really get to know you."** Mikori said with a genuine smile.

 **"Plus any chance to not have to go home is a dream to me. As you can clearly see from how I am when I am at home with Tina,"** she said rolling her eyes at her 'mothers' name.

Routama was overjoyed with her actually wanting to go with him, and picked her up bridal-style and quickly jumped into the well. When they landed at the bottom of the well, Routama jumped out with her still in his arms. As he landed on the grass on the outside of the well, he released he was back in his own time once again and released the girl he was holding from his hold. As soon as her feet touched the ground her appearance began to change almost instantly as well as her scent and aura. Mikori's hair had changed from fiery red, to a silver color with a hint of red in the back.

Her eyes became sharper looking and the left turned golden, while the other remained red. She gained two black fox ears on top of her head with red tips, as well as having {normal-looking} pure demon ears where her human ones once were. (much like Sesshomaru's and Routama's ears.) She also gained 12 black fox tails, with red tips as well. Routama was surprised by all the changes within her appearance, not yet noticing her scent and aura changes as of yet. Seeing the surprise in his face Mikori spoke.

 **"What's wrong?"** Concern laced her voice. He motioned for her to follow, not speaking till they arrived at his destination at a near-by river.

 **"Look into the water at your reflection, you shall see what this Routama sees."** He said motioning towards the water in front of him.

As she looked into the water her eyes widened in surprise. As she did so his eyes widened once again, but not in surprise. But rather in recognition, he recognized the markings that just appeared on her face to be from a breed of Kitsune demon's who were thought to be entirely extinct. If he was entirely correct, he would owe her all of the northern lands. It was then that he noticed the difference in her aura and smell. Mikori's scent now smelled of Sugar and Cherry Blossoms mixed with Cinnamon Spice.

Her aura felt and calm like a gentle bunny, yet filled with the power of a Royal Taiyokai, the strongest of all demon kind. He smirked as a thought came to his mind and he began talking to his beast.

 _'She would make the perfect mate.'_

 _'And she'd give us powerful pups'_ His beast said and smiled in his head.

 _'As true as that is, This Routama doesn't desire her for such a selfish reason.'_ He internally growled.

 _'Then why do you desire her?'_ The beast asked with his arms crossed.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **You can read this on wattpad and it has pictures of the markings on Mikori's face. :)**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Mikori meets Inuyasha._**

* * *

 _'Not that This Routama's intention's are of any concern to you, I desire her because of how she was before she smelled of such strength, unlike most she had no intentions of mating us before getting to know This Routama.'_ Routama then decided to ignore his beast and focus on the Kitsune, who wasn't looking at her reflection anymore.

She was now siting straight, but with a distant look in her eyes, like she was in such deep thought. **"...kori, ... Mikori?"** Routama spoke trying to gain her attention, waving his clawed hand in front of her face.

Mikori shook her head to come out of her daze. **"H-huh?"** She asked in confusion. **"This Routama was worried about you, you had a distant look in your eyes."** He said staring directly into her eyes with concern showing in his eyes. **"Oh, uh.. I'm-I'm fine.."** She said with a fake smile. **"You sure?"** Routama asked with a quirked brow.

She just nodded as she then stood up. **"OK, since you say your fine..mind answering this Routama's question?"** He asked with a sigh. **"sure.."** Mikori said with an un-sure tone in her voice.

 **"This Routama, wishes to know why and how you changed from that of a human to that of a Taiyokai Kitsune?"** He asked masking his face with emotionless-ness. **"A Kitsune?"** She paused. **"What the hell is a Kitsune?"** **"A fox."** Replied InuYasha, who just waled up near them. **"Who the hell are you?"** Mikori asked, slightly shouting.

 **"All you need to know is I'm that guy's Half-brother..."** Inuyasha answered pointing at Routama, who growled at him for his rudeness.

Routama was in-front of Mikori as soon as the mutt spoke to her. **"What the hell are you doing here?!"** Routama growled out. **"I came to remind you to not be late to Rin and Kohaku's Wedding."** Inuyasha stated as he pushed a strand of his grey-ish hair off his shoulder. **"And? Who told you to remind this Routama of his duty to one, whom is my brother's daughter?"** Routama growled out feeling slightly insulted.

 **"No-one...I just know you were late to his Mating ceremony, and he told you if you were to be late to such an important event aga-"** Inuyasha spoke as though he was closer to Sesshomaru then him and was cut off by Routama's clawed hand.

 **"If you speek to this Routama, in such a manner again I shall not hesitate to kill you."** Routama growled out as he heard a gasp come from the girl, Kitsune, behind him and a few others behind the mutt. Inuyasha smirked. **"Yeah, Yeah... That's what... you said last... t-time."** he choked out. Routama then smirked an evil smirk as he leaned in to the mutts ear.

 **"The ONE and ONLY reason you are NOT dead, is due to the Kitsune."** **"Shippou? Why him?"** Inuyasha asked stupidly. Routama mentally slapped himself.

 **"No, Mikori. Mikori is the Kitsune, who the hell is Shippou?"** He asked glaring at the stupid mut. Inuyasha did not answer, fully believing the girl really was his only way to survive being around him. Routama quickly dropped the mutt to the ground after hearing Mikori scream. When he looked towards Mikori, he saw a human monk touching one of her tails.

He growled at this action. For a female demon, touching even just one of their tails is like touching a human female's bum. And quicker then the flash of a light he grabbed the human male by his throat and allowed his eyes to bleed red.

 **"Who are you MONK, and why do you dare touch the tails of Royalty?"** He growled out pausing. Mikori's eyes widen. **"Royalty?"** She spoke out. **"You will not dirty her by touching her again with your filthy hands!"** Routama snarled out towards the man, whom he assumed traveled with his half-breed-brother. He again decided it was not best to kill the man, at least not in front of Mikori, who was a soft-hearted woman by nature.

He threw the man at the mutt. **"What was that for?"** Inuyasha asked as he got Miroku off himself. **"The Monk traveles with you, does he not?"** Inuyasha just nodded.

 **"Then take him and keep him from Mikori's person, or next time this Routama will kill him."** Routama finished in demon tongue.

 ** _(Mikori doesn't under stand it just yet.)_**

Inuyasha glared at his older half-brother as the monk was thrown at him. **"What does that matter?"** He asked. **"Are you not the Alfa of your pack?"** Routama asked with a raised brow and a slight smirk. **"What stupid question is that? Of coarse I am!"** Inuyasha yelled. The dark-haired demon frowned and crossed his arms across his chest.

 **"Then as their pack leader,"** He said pointing at the mutts friends.

 _(Just in case you don't know who they are: Kagome *future Miko* Miroku *Monk* Sango *Demon Slayer* Kirara *Neko Demon* Shippou *Kitsune Demon*)_

 **"It's your job to keep track of them and keep them in line..."** Routama growled out. Inuyasha and his friends then abruptly left, pissed off and stomping away with a huff. Routama and Mikori were shopping for new clothing, when she finally spoke. **"So now that your brother's gone, do you still wish for me to answer your question?"**

 **"I do... if you still want to answer..."** he said as he nervously rubbed the back of his neck. She sighed as they entered a village near the outer borders of the northern borders.

 **"I only asked so I could end the silence, it was killing me. But I truly have no idea how or why I transformed into a Kitsune..."** He raised a brow with curiosity. **"How does one not know how or why they transform?"** He asked. Mikori simply shrugged her shoulders. **"Are you sure we need a new outfit?"** She asked.

 **"Whats wrong with what we're wearing?"** Routama sighed.

 **"It's the same reason you had bought this Routama's clothes in your home world,"** he paused. **"Pardon my bluntness, but here in the clothes your wearing, people will assume you to be a bottom-less whore..."** He almost expected her to slap him for such a comment but she never did, instead... **"Okey... but this time, your paying!"** She said smiling with a wink.


	8. Chapter 8

She then ran up to a random clothing shop and after picking out the kimono she walked into one of the changing rooms to change into it. As soon as she changed into her kimono she walks back out and sees Routama waiting for her outside.

 _ ***Pic of Kimono is on WattPad-same story title***_

This is the kimono she decided to wear, minus the accessories in her hair. Routama had noticed her come out of the changing room and once he saw her in the kimono his eyes opened wide and he had to fight the urge to allow his jaw to drop. **"How do I look?"** Mikori asked with a nervous blush as she walked up to him. **"This Routama thinks you look... magnificent, but accessories are necessary. Are you sure this is the only one you wish to have?"** He said. **"Oh well, I just was thinking I could always get another kimono at a different town if the need to do so should arise.."** She said.

 **"Um, sorry to bother you two, but she needs to pay for her kimono Mi' Lord..."** Said the stall owner. Routama then turned to the stall owner and growled as he spoke to her. **"You dare assume she will pay? I was going to pay for her kimono, but maybe I'll just take your head for your assumptions?"** He glared at the old human woman. The old woman backed away and bowed to her Lord as she spoke once again. **"I'm sorry, but Mi' Lord my family will not survive the month without-"** She was then interrupted by his glare.

 **"How much is the kimono?"** He asked with a growl. **"3,000 yen M-Mi'** L-Lord **"** She said with her head lowered into a deep bow. **"3,000 yen, for a commoners Kimono?"** Routama growled once again as he turned to face Mikori. **"Do you really wish to have the kimono?"** He asked the kitsune, who just smiled happily and nodded.

He then turned back towards the store owner and paid her the 3000 yen. **"I'm going to go look for a wedding present for my Niece and a few other things, would you search for a presentable kimono for this Routama?"** He asked Mikori, not telling her of all he was going to be looking for. She nodded as she wondered what else he was going to be getting but shrugged it off as she left the shop she was in and went to another one.

 _'You should buy her a courting gift!'_ His beast howled at him. He smirked at the idea of her becoming his mate and walked up to a store full of human wedding gifts of the highest quality.

 _ ***The pic of the wedding gift is on**_ wattpad _ *****_

He then walked into a Demon mate-gifting shop. As he entered, the Neko Demoness who was working the shop that day looked at him and instantly knew who he was and was surprised he was in here. **"Hello, Mi' Lord. What can I help you with? Did one of your brothers find a mate? What kind of gift are you looking for?"** She asked as she swung her hips in a flirty way. **"You may assist this Routama with getting me a gift I can give to my Intended... And no neither of my brothers have mated to my knowledge."** He said, glaring at her for her flirtatious behavior.

 **"I'm sorry for my behavior Mi' Lord, but I had no idea you had an intended."** She spoke as she bowed deeply. Routama lightly touched the top of her head, letting her know she may rise. She then walked over towards a table of high-class jewelry. **"Is she human or demon?"** The Neko asked. **"She's a Kitsune Demoness."** He said proudly with a smile. Her eyes widened in surprise. **"What?! But I-I-I thought Kitsune's were banned from the Northern and Western Kingdoms?"** She asked.

 **"They were, till I met her and realized that the blood of the Royal Kitsune's still exists in her blood... the Kitsune's were banned for a reason... that only me and The Lord of the West will know."** He answered. She smiled. **"Well, I think I this would be the perfect gift for her."** She said pointing out the items needed.

 _ **(The items she picked are in a pic on my wattpad *same chapter*)**_

Routama looked over her selection and decided he did not like it, it wasn't what he was looking for and shook his head. **"No, this Routama shall look around your shop and pick it out myself."** He said in a serious tone. She nodded as he walked over to a table full of necklaces. Most of them looked boring and rather ordinary, but there was one that stuck out to him. It had a chain made entirely of Silver, attached to that was a white metal that was holding a water-drop shaped ruby. Routama picked it up and smiled.

 _'This is perfect for mate!'_ His beast howled in his head. **_'Yes, but now we must find something to match this as well...'_** he spoke to his beast.

 _ **(necklace pic on wattpad)**_

 _'Well, then what about those?'_ Asked his beast, internally pointing to a stand with matching earrings on it. **"Perfect."** He spoke out loud as he picked up the earrings and walked back over to the demoness from before.

 _ **(Earrings also on wattpad)**_

 **"How much?"** Routama asked showing her the necklace and earrings. She looked over the items for a few seconds before a huge smile appeared upon her face. **"4,059 yen."** She spoke. He quirked an eyebrow as he handed her his money. As he was about to leave he turned back and spoke. **"Why are they so expensive?"** **"Cause if you infuse your Yokai into both the items, it'll allow you to be aware of any danger she gets into."** He smiled, then left to find Mikori, putting the earrings and necklace away.

He was really happy he could find her some perfect earrings and a necklace, but that all changed when he found her and saw the Male's clothing store owner.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Kitsune Law!**

The store owner was a Spider-Inu mix-breed demon, who had said nasty things to Mikori, then shoved her hard to the ground, and began to kick her. Routama's eyes quickly began to bleed black _(since his eye are already red, the white part shall bleed black instead of red)_ as he struggled to keep control of his beast. He just as quickly ran up to the demon and grabbed him by his neck a growled in his face.

 **"Why did you harm MY KITSUNE?! Choose your words wisely, for you shall lose more than just your head! Your whole family could be dead due to your choice of words!"** Routama growled out as he noticed Mikori had passed out cold.

The Spider-Inu's eyes widened considerably after hearing the words; _'MY KITSUNE'_ Then he gulped hard for what he has done to the girl.

 **"I-I-I d-didn't know s-she w-w-was your m-m-mate.."** He stuttered in fear of his family's death.

 **"NOT GOOD ENOUGH! YOU GOT ONE MORE CHANCE TO EXPLAIN WHY YOU HARMED HER AND DO SO FAST, MY PATIENCE IS WEARING THIN!"** He yelled in a deeper growl that promised death, not even bothering to tell him Mikori wasn't his mate just yet.

 **"I-I harmed her, due to her being a K-k-kitsune and she claimed to be shopping for clothing f-f-for y-you, Mi' Lord... I-I'm sorry Mi' Lord but I didn't believe her due to your law against Kitsune's."** The Spider-Inu stuttered, as Routama's grip on his neck tightened harder.

Routama through the male into the wall of his store and he summoned his guards.

 **"Your life is spared just this once, but you will not go unpunished. I will have my choice of a free kimono."** He said with a low growl, still pissed off at him. Now turning to face his guards he spoke in an authoritative voice.

 **"Send word to all villages, within the north, Kitsune's are allowed to live and thrive in the northern lands once again. But the only Kitsune allowed in the palace is my intended, Mikori The 12-Tailed Kitsune!"**

 **"Hai, Mi' Lord!"** all ten of them said as they all sped off in all directions.

It's been 2 days since Routama has met the Kitsune and he now has 12 more days to go to his brother's castle. Which, by the way, is plenty of time to make it on time, since it barely takes him six days walking to make it from the Northern Palace to get to the Western Palace.

* * *

 **...**

After his guards left, he picked up the Kitsune and looked at the kimono in her hands. _(The pic of the Kimono is on wattpad)_ As he was about to leave with Mikori in his arms, the store owner spoke up.

 **"A-a-aren't y-you going t-to pay f-f-for the k-k-kimono?"** He asked in a fearful stutter.

Routama didn't bother to answer him and left the village heading towards a nearby clearing in the forest to set up camp. Then after finally finding such a place, he set her on the ground and covered her with his Moko-moko. He then pulled out the jewelry he bought before finding her in the spider-inu's shop and looked at it as he thought to himself.

 _'I hope you will accept and become my mate.'_ He thought with a soft, yet almost sad smile.

Routama glanced up at the moon, then whistled in the quietness, knowing Mikori wouldn't wake up after being knocked out. The whistling had summoned his Imp servant, Yumi, and Ōkami Beast, Luna. *Aka Giant Wolf*

 _*Pic of Luna is on wattpad*_

 **"You called, Master?"** Yumi spoke with a soft gentle voice.

Luna just grunted and sniffed the air looking away from Routama on to Mikori. Routama took notice of this and smirked as he put the jewelry away again.

 **"She is Mikori, She is a 12 tailed Kitsune demon, and she is my intended..."** He gestured towards the sleeping Kitsune.

 **"I'm ordering for you to send word to my brother, so she may be able to attend his daughter's wedding."**

 **"Hai, Routama-Sama!"** Yumi said with a smile plastered on her beak-like mouth.

She'd do anything he said with willingness as long as it involved her going to see her beloved imp, who serves Sesshomaru. Luna, however, was much harder to convince to doing anything and doesn't like most anyone, but noticing how she was more than willing to sleep next to the Kitsune, Routama smirked and whispered into her ear.

 _'If you don't she won't be able to attend the wedding and might be harmed by Sesshomaru's Guards.'_ With that, she bolted up and began to run towards Sesshomaru's Palace, with Yumi screeching at her about waiting for her.

Routama chuckled lightly as he then sat near Mikori. He looked down at her face, noticing her hair was in the way of seeing her beautiful face. So with a clawed hand, he gently moved her hair away from her face, to notice she was smiling in her sleep and unlike the night at her house on the couch, she was sleeping more calmly now than she was that night. That made him happy to know she felt at least safe around him and he smiled a genuinely happy smile.

 _*Morning the next day* (11 days left)_

* * *

Routama had woken up just woken up to the smell of cooking fish. When he opened his eyes he noticed Mikori cooking 6 fish over a fire. He quirked up an eyebrow, due to him thinking she wouldn't have the knowledge of how to make a fire because of the women of his time. Most of them did not know of such and did not bother to learn. Finally sitting up straight he spoke.

 **"This Routama wishes to know how you know how to make a fire?"** Mikori frowned.

 **"Are women of this time that stupid?"** She asked with sarcasm shown clear as day in her voice.

He then frowned and was about to speak to defend himself, but she beat him to it by speaking again.


End file.
